Para siempre
by kazuto alejandro
Summary: Robin y Luffy pensaron que todo iría bien en su relación pero ella no imagino que una noticia cambiaría su vida, una historia de romance con un poco de drama . Una historia que espero que les guste y perdón por un summary tan corto pero es mi primera historia así que denle una oportunidad. pareja: luffy y robin
ONE SHOT

pensamientos de Robin

Era un agradable día y yo me encontraba en la estación de tren esperándolo a que llegara. Me alegro haberlo conocido, y si se lo preguntan nuestra historia es normal y corriente, yo conozco a un chico lo empiezo a conocer y al poco tiempo surge algo dentro entre él y yo, me acuerdo que siempre había alguien en la preparatoria que se le declaraba y el respondía con un rotundo NO, después de una semana yo estaba pensando declararme a él pero mi sorpresa fue otra

Flashback:

Narración normal

Habían terminado las clases y Robin se dirigía a declarársele

Robin-Luffy podemos hablar un momento

Luffy- claro de hecho yo también quería hablarte de algo pero dime de que quieres hablar

Robin- Mmm bueno desde el tiempo que llevo siendo tu amiga he querido decirte que quiero… ser algo más, quiero compartir contigo un sentimiento distinto al de la amistad y ese es el amor… te amo Luffy

Luffy se sorprendió al principio pero después se alegró al saber que podía estar con la persona que amaba pero quería darle una sorpresa

Luffy-lo siento

Robin sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sus ilusiones se hicieron pedazos en aquel momento quería irse y no verlo

Luffy al notar su comportamiento la abrazo y se apresuró a decirle

Luffy-lo siento pero no puedo darte mi corazón ya que tú eres su dueña, yo también tengo este sentimiento de querer estar junto a ti- pego su frente con la de ella y le dijo-te amo- para después besarla

Lo único que pudo hacer Robin es responder el beso, torpe al principio pero especial, algo único.

Luffy- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa se esta haciendo tarde-dijo después de terminar el beso

Robin-me encantaría-dijo para después volver a besarlo

Fin del flashback

Pensamientos de Robin

Se me hizo extraño que Luffy tardara en llegar, le envié un mensaje hace cinco minutos y no ha contestado. Recibí una llamada que raro era un número desconocido, conteste, casi tiro el celular después de oír esa noticia me dirijo rápido al hospital para verlo.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Llegue al hospital, pregunte por él, me dirigí hacia su habitación. Entro voy, me siento a su lado y le agarro la mano

Pensamiento normal

Luffy- perdona por preocuparte Robin-dijo

Robin- no te preocupes- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Luffy- no llores Robin sabes que no me gusta verte llorar tu sabes que siempre voy a amarte-

Robin- no digas eso tan fácilmente Luffy, tu sabes que hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos y no quiero renunciar así de fácil, quisiera tener un poco más de tiempo contigo para cumplir lo que prometimos, hubiera querido… formar una familia contigo-no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas

Con su otra mano Luffy alcanzó a limpiarle sus lágrimas- gracias, muchas gracias por apoyarme muchas gracias el haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, perdón por no cumplir mi promesa, el tener nuestra casa junto al lago y tener a nuestros niños-suspira- no te preocupes amor yo siempre voy a quererte… oye no puedes ir a ver si hay un sacerdote y conseguir unos anillos

Robin se sorprendió al principio y después sonrió al ver que el mostraba su habitual sonrisa además de saber cuál era su idea.

Después de andar buscando unos 10 minutos encontró al sacerdote y los anillos, llegaron a su habitación, las enfermeras y el doctor se reunieron para ver qué pasaba y esta fue su sorpresa.

Robin se arrodilló, tanto el doctor como el sacerdote tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y las enfermeras estaban con lágrimas y con miradas de ternura por aquella pareja. Terminada la mini boda la pareja disfrutaba el momento ya que el doctor le dijo la situación del paciente.

SIEMPRE TE AMARE NUNCA LO OLVIDES

Al atardecer

El monitor está dejando de sonar. Robin se alarma más Luffy le agarra la mano y le dice

Luffy- Recuérdalo por siempre... aunque me haya ido te querré para siempre y... siempre estaré contigo- el monitor dejo de sonar

RECUERDALO

VELARE POR TI DESDE EL CIELO

SIEMPRE QUE TU NUNCA LO OLVIDES

AUNQUE AHORA YA ME HE IDO

YO VERÉ COMO RECORRES TU CAMINO

AUTOR:

primera historia que escribo espero que no haya salido tan horrible y que no me rompan mis sueños porfavor y a los que se tomaron su tiempo leyéndolo muchas gracias. y si ven algún error de ortografía o no coloco bien los signos de puntuación etc. Por favor decirlo para mejorar en ello y nada más muchas gracias


End file.
